I Belong
by dbzgirl1998
Summary: Son Pan is the daughter of the saiyan hybrid Son Gohan and the angel hybrid Videl Satan. Strange dreams lead her to believe she belongs to one person, but who? Every dream gets her a little closer to who she belongs.
1. Chapter 1

**Dbzgirl1998 here with a new fanfic called "Torn Angel." I didn't finish the last fanfic because my ideas got kind of retarded. :T It really sucks. Well, just letting you know, this is a very awkward fanfic. It makes me laugh when I read it to myself lol. Anyway, please read and review. I'd like to know what needs improvement. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING DBZ! lol**

**Chapter 1**

I'm trapped. I look around the cold, dark cell and see two dark paths opposite the wall I am huddled aginst. Each has a blurry figure standing in the doorway. Both figures are muscular and familiar to my vision. Their arms are outstreached toward me. I choose to walk toward the right.

I walk toward it. My heart starts to race. A tingling sensation overcomes my back. I stop a foot from them and look over my shoulder to see two white angel wings. Suddenly the figure on the left grabs my wing and tugs trying to pull me over to his path. I scream out in pain. The figure on the right clutches my other wing. The pain becomes unbearable and tears begin to stream down my face as I scream.

"Stop! That hurts! Stop it!" Out of my blurred vision, I notice the room grow bright with a warm white light. I turn my head toward the sourse. A slimmer yet kind figure is standing in front of yet another path. I tear myself from the grasp of the two figures with my wings torn and limp. I reach for the figure's hand. As soon as we touch, I feel numb. My wings are repaired and he leads me down the blinding white path.

I sit up in bed startled. *Holy Kami! What the...?* I slowly turn on my bed and get up to get a glass of water from the kitchen. I walk up to the cubbord and accidentally drop a glass I grabbed.

"Aw man! Not again! Pan, You are such an idiot!" I got the broom and dustpan and swept up the mess. I glanced at the clock on the stove.

"One-twenty seven. Forget the water. I'm going back to bed." I dropped the broken glass shards into the trashcan and headed back to my room. I slipped back into bed and rolled over. I yawned and fell asleep almost instantly.

My alarm went off.

"Ugh...Shut up!" I hit the alarm so hard it shattered into little pieces."Not again..." I sat up and yawned. "I hate getting up so early..."

I slowly shuffled across the floor to my closet and took out my Orange Star High School uniform which consisted of a cream shirt with an orange star in the middle of the chest and a pair of tan pants. After I complained to the principal about having to wear a skirt, she decided to let me wear pants instead.

"Pan! Breakfast!" My mom yelled from the kitchen.

"Give me a minute!" I took my time finishing getting ready. Brush my hair, brush my teeth, put on shoes and socks, ect. I walked into the kitchen and sat down at my spot.

"Uh, what _is_ this?" I poked the brown flop on my plate with my fork.

"It's a recipe i got from your grandmother. Trust me, it tastes better than it looks."

"I think I'll pass. I'm just gunna get some cereal." I opened the cupboard to get down my favorite cereal, cinimon toast crunch. I poured it in the bowl and added milk. As I ate, I told my mom of my dream last night.

"I had the strangest dream."

"And what might that be?"

"Well, I was in a dark, creepy room. Comepletely dark. There were two doorways that appeared with like, shadow things. I also had like, angel wings. It was so weird. Anyway, two shadows tried to pull me their way. Man did that hurt! I was screaming, so I chose one that had light surrounding it." I looked up to see mom's face was pale. "Mom...? Are you sick...?"

She just shook her head. "I'm sorry dear. I'm not feeling well today." She glanced at the clock. "Hurry along or you'll be late." She got up, grabbed the back of my shirt and literallly dragged me out the door!

"But my cereal!" I had anime tears streaming down my face from the loss of my dear cereal. I'll never know the taste of that last bite...

I boarded the bus. After glancing around for someone to sit with, I sit next to some kid sitting alone. I don't recognize him, but he seems familiar somehow...

He turned his head and looked at me like I grew two heads. I just looked back at him. "Problem?"

He shook his head slightly. "Sorry Lass. I just don't get many voluteers to sit by me." He looked back out the window.

I leaned back putting my arms behind my head and sighed. "Look, dude. I didn't sit here to make conversation. There was no one else to sit next to, well, at least that I could stand." He had a thick accent...

"At least let me introduce myself. My name is Colm. I used to live by the sea until my father lost business. I was forced to move to the city."

My ears perked up. "Colm? I remember you! You had that Oceana Shenron chick after you!" I was a few inches from his face.

He sweat dropped looking at me. "Ah, I remember you. You are that girl that promised to teach me to fly, no?"

I looked at him remembering that promise. "Uh, nope. Don't remember any promise like that!" I sat back in the same position I was in before and whistled innocently.

He chuckled slightly. "It's alright Lass. If you don't want to, it's your right not to."

I looked at him out of the corner of my eye and sighed. "I hate guilt trips... I'll teach you. When will be most conveiniant?"

"I'm available at any time-" We were thrown forward.

My head hit the seat hard. It didn't hurt, but I said ow anyway. "What in Kami's name...?" I looked down the aisle to see traffic in front of us. Then the whole bus shook from an explosion. Everyone was panicing.

The teacher stood up. "Everyone calm down. We will-" Another explosion. They were all screaming.

A vein popped off the side of my head. "Shut Up!" Everyone stopped. "I will kick all of you off this bus and into one of those explosions!" I walked toward the front of the bus. I felt a hand grab my arm.

"You aren't going out there, are you?! You'll be blown to smitherines!" Colm looked at me with pleading eyes.

I winked giving him a thumbs up. "Don't worry. I'll be back before you know it." I busted through the door, knowing the driver won't willingly open it. I looked up to see someone in the sky laughing, throwing ki blasts. I felt a ki behind me.

"Colm! Get back on the bus. I can handle this." I fazed in front of the person in the sky. I crossed my arms. "Had enough fun? Get ready to get your butt kicked by the world champ's granddaughter!"

He laughed at me giving me an amused smirk. "You? Kick my butt? You have that backwards little girl. I know all about you. You don't stand a chance." His cold blue eyes stared directly into mine.

"Please. You know nothing." I got into my fighting stance. He fazed behind me, kicking me towards the ground. I crashed into a semi, crushing it under the impact. Glass shards flew everywhere and smoke surrounded me. I heard gasps around me.

I stood up wiping the glass off my clothes, my favorite outfit, which he tore to shreds! He is so going to pay!

I charged at him, aiming a punch for his face. He punched me right before I hit him, sending me through the air. I caught myself, barely. I looked at him, wiping blood from the side of my mouth.

"Who are you...?" I was already out of breath. He knocked it out of me the second time he hit me.

"You will find out soon enough." He fazed behind me once again, kicking me toward solid concrete. I hit the ground forming a small crater around me. I stood up, my legs barely supporting me. I held my arm that hit the ground when I made impact with the street. I looked up to where he was, but was no longer there.

I walked back to the bus, kids surrounding me on all sides. I got ticked at this. "Get the heck away from me!" Eveyone backed up a few feet, except for Colm. I guess he isn't intimidated by me.

"Are you alright Lass?" He looked at the arm that I think is broken.

"I'm fine. Just a few cuts and bruises. No big deal." I walked past him. He stood in front of me once again.

"Cuts and bruises?! You look like you just got murdered!"

I grined at him. "I'll go home and rest a bit. I'll be back at the school by lunch. I'll see you then." I took off before he could oppose.

I landed outside Capsule Corp. and rang the door bell. Bulma opened the door a few minutes later. I heard her scream. "Pan! What happened?! Are you okay?!"

"Hi Bulma... Please take me to a healing tank...I need to get back to school..." Then I blacked out. The last thing I heard was Bulma yelling for Vegeta.

I woke up surrounded by the bluish liquid of the tank. It felt good to be healing. The beeper went off and the liquid drained. I stepped out, wrapping a towel around me. I walked over to the table with my clothes. Bulma provided a curtain to change behind, so I used it.

I walked out to see Bulma walking down the hall with Vegeta. Vegeta stopped in front of me crossing his arms. "Tell me what happend Brat."

I ignored the name he called me. "My pleasure, Oh arrogant Prince." I bowed. He glared at me.

"You'd be lucky if I didn't take you to the gravity room for that one."

"Whatever." I explainded what happened.

Bulma looked like she was thinking quite hard. "Tell me Pan, What exactly did this man look like."

I tried to recall his appearance. "Let's see... He had shoulder length black hair, emotionless blue eyes, and wore some weird get-up. It was a black short sleeve shirt with a white long sleeve under it and-" Vegeta punced the wall.

"Android 17..." I tilted my head slightly confused.

"17? Marron's uncle?"

"So you've heard of him. He was a creation of doctor Greo, much like that midget's mate."

"Oh..." I glanced at a clock on the wall and almost screamed. "I have to get to school! It's almost lunch!" I ran down the halls to the front door, immediately taking off into the sky. It was a nice day. I flew past the destuction the android caused. I saw people cleaning up the rubble. I decided to be mean.

"Haha! Losers! Cleaning up my mess! Good luck!" I stuck my tounge out at them and headed back towards the school.

I walked in just as the lunch bell rang. I walked into the cafeteria, only to be bombarded by surprised teens. My fists shook with irritaion. "Get away from me!" I pushed past them and toward the food. A hand grabbed my arm pulling me towards them.

"Hello Pan." I looked up to see my 'secret' admirer. I sweat dropped.

"Hi Trunks. Let me go so I can get some food. I'm starved!" I pulled my arm away and headed to the food cart. I got three pork chops, five burgers, and two slices of pizza. I went to sit next to Colm.

**I hope you liked it! Chapter one done! X3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the support everyone! Just remember, I love you all! You are what inspires me to keep writing, wether it be new chapters, or new stories! Please keep reading and reviewing! I love to hear what you have to say. :3**

**letus the saiyan: **Yay! I love this! I'll be following! Great job! :3

Chapter 2

Colm's eyes went wide. "I didn't think you would really be back! How did you heal so fast?"

I smiled at him. If only he knew. "I have my ways. So what happened so far today? Anything exciting happen while I was gone?"

"Sorry Lass. I haven't seen anything." Just then, the school Gossip Girl, Mimi, and her groupies walked by.

"Do you see that? The school yanki is sitting next to the new kid."

"Ew! Him?! He smells like fish!"

"No wonder she's attracted to him."

I closed my eyes as my fists shook and my eyebrow twitched. They need to be taught a lesson. I stood up abruptly, knocking the table over. I faced the girls. "You have three seconds to get you and you gossip out of this room before you get thrown through that wall!" I pointed to the west wall, which was made out of solid concrete.

Mimi placed her hands on her hips. "You think you can hurt us? Really? Please. Just because your grandfather is the World Champ doesn't mean his good for nothing grandaughter can put up a fight."

Right as the last word came out of her mouth, I hit her right into the wall. The wall crumbled as she laid there limp and unconcious. I stomped up to her, even though I knew she couldn't hear me, I screamed in her face. "Next time I won't go so easy on you!" I spat and walked toward the exit.

"_Pan Son to the office. Pan Son to the office." _The voice boomed over the speaker breaking the silence. I walked out of the caffeteria hearing the slight sound of an ambulance in the background.

I walked down the halls and into the office. I sat down, crossing my arms across my chest. The principal stepped out. "Your parents will be here shortly." He stepped back in leaving me with the secretary. She gave me a dirty look.

"What are you looking at?" I snapped at her. She quickly went back to what she was doing.

A few minutes later my parents walked through the door. My mother glared daggers at me as my dad just shook his head. We all walked into the office.

Out of the office

"You are grounded! How could you punch that poor girl through a wall?!" My mom was yelliing at me in the hallway. Kids started surrounding us.

"I was defending a friend! How could I not?! Wouldn't you have done it too?!" I crossed my arms over my chest.

"That's not the point! When you get home tonight, you have no TV or internet for three days."

I looked at my dad with pleading eyes. Mom glared at him and he retreated with his arms up in defence.

The kids around us started chating. It mad me so ticked, I just blew a gasket! "Get out of here or you will all end up like Mimi!" They scurried away bumping into each other except Colm. He stood there and swallowed. I could tell he was scared of me, but tried not to show it.

I sighed. "Don't worry Colm. I'm not going to hurt you." He let out a sigh of relief.

My mom studdied him. "Is this the boy you were defending?"

I looked away from her and blew a strand of hair out of my face. "Yeah, what of it?"

I heard my dad chuckle. "I remember you telling me to never remind you of telling this boy you'd teach him how to fly. I guess it caught up with you."

Colm just stood there awkwardly and a little stiff. "Relax Colm. They won't hurt you."

"I'm not afraid of that Lass. Look outside." He pointed out the glass doors. There stood the guy from this morning, Android 17. He had his arms crossed over his chest with a smirk on his face. He just stared at us.

I could feel my dad's ki rising rapidly. I looked at him to see his eyes flash turquoise and his hair blonde. Thank goodness Colm had his eyes on the android. Mom gave me a look like she was saying, 'Get him out of here.'

I grabbed Colm's arm. "We better go. Come on." I started dragging him out of the school when I heard glass shadder. I knew they were going at it. I could see my dad taking him to another location. All of a sudden 17 appeared in front of Colm. He went to punch him, but I intersected catching his fist.

"If you came for a fight, fight me. Leave him out of this." I could hear Colm backing up and stumbling.

"Heh, seriously? Do you not remember this morning? You passed out after two hits. You are no match for me." He smirked down at me. I was only about as tall as his chest.

"She may not be, but I am." I looked behind him to see my dad. Big mistake. 17 took the oportunity to knee me in the stomach, making me fall to my knees holding my gut. I looked up to see the two staring each other down. Then, they disappeared.

Colm ran to me to help me up. "Are you alright Lass?" He put my arm around his shoulders lifting me up. I held my stomach with my other hand.

"I'll be fine. I was in worse condition this morning. Don't worry." I stood up strait taking my arm from around him and tried ignoring the pain. Then my mom ran out.

"Panny, are you okay?" She ran and stood beside me.

"I'm fine Mom. What is he doing here...?"

"If you don't mind me asking Mrs. Son, but who is he?" Colm looked to my mom.

I answered for her. "His name is Android 17. He is an artificial being made by an evil scientist right before the Cell Games occured. He is supposed to be dead..."

He just looked ahead trying to look for the two fighters. "I heard of the Cell games... Mr. Satan defeated him, right?"

I sweat dropped. "So you think... The real story behind it is my dad, Son Gohan, defeated him and Grandpa Hurcule took all the credit. Dad..." I looked at him proudly. Just gringing it up made me feel pride to be a Son.

A loud crash shook me out of my thoughts. A crater was formed in the middle of the road. 17 emerged from it and disappeared almost instantly, continueing the fight with my dad.

Dad almost immediately sent him to the ground again. This time he didn't go back to the fight. 17 disappeared completely! Dad decended to the ground in front of us. He turned to us.

"Are you two alright?" He frowned.

"Will everyone stop asking! I'm fine! I'm not a weakling you know!" I crossed my arms looking away.

I heard him chuckle again. "I know Panny. You are so strong, I just forget sometimes." He ruffled my hair. I tried straitening it up again. "It's getting late. We should all get heading home."

Colm sweatdropped. "Aye, but my bus left. I'll have to walk. See ya' later Pan." He waved to me and started walking away. I felt kind of bad for him though.

"Hey! I can fly you home if you want! You don't have to walk!" I ran up to him.

"Do ya' really mean that? I could walk if it's too much trouble."

I smiled at him. "Yeah. Come on." Without letting him think, I grabbed his arm and started flying. "So where do you live?"

"I live at 441 East District."

"No way! You live right next to me!" I couldn't help but smile at the fact that he lived next to me. I don't know why I was so happy though.

The flight ended too quick for my liking. I landed in front of his house and said goodbye. I walked to my house and got something out of the freezer for dinner. By something, I mean three bags of pizza rolls. I popped them in the oven and decided to take a shower.

I turned on the steming hot water. I stripped and got in, relaxing within seconds. Today was too stressful for a girl my age. First I was beaten to a pulp by some guy I don't even know, Then I was told he was an android that was supposed to be dead, and last but not least, I got grounded for defending my friend! I just want to break a wall!

I quickly got done with my shower, deciding I would go out to train on my own after dinner. I put on a robe and set out to get my food. It smells so good!

I popped open the oven, taking out the delicious pizza rolls. I let them cool off as i stared at them, drooling. I am so much like Grandpa Goku...

A knock came at the door. Anime tears rolled down my cheeks as I left my precios food to answer the door.

Trunks was standing outside the door looking at me in only my robe. "Looks like I got a special treat." He smirked looking at me.

I just sweat dropped and slammed the door in his face. I walked away until I heard him knock again. I opened it.

"I was kidding. Is your dad home? I have to ask him a question." He leaned on the door frame.

"No. He was with Mom at the school last time I saw him. Bye." I slammed the door again. I heard him yell through the door.

"Tell him to go to Capsule Corp. when he gets home!"

I got the trays of food and sat them on the table, seeing as I can't watch TV. I began eating. I had one tray left when I unknowingly passed out, having the same dream as the night before.

**Suspence! X3 I hope you liked this chapter! I have been working hard on this one! REMINDER: I love you all! See you next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

***Announcer voice* Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome to the third chapter of I Belong! I hope you enjoyed chapter two! Now, on with the story!**

Chapter 3

I awoke with a start. 'That dream gets weirder and weirder!' I galnced at the clock. I had two minutes before it went off! "Great..." I went ahead and got up, but first, I turned my alarm off.

Today, I felt like being different. Instead of my school uniform, I put on a black cut off shirt with the band Three Days Grace on the front with the lyrics to their song Animal I Have Become. (Sorry. I love that song!) I then put on a pair of ripped black jeans and converse to go with it. I then finished my daily morning activities.

I ran down the stairs, grabbing my bookbag on the way out of my room. I bumped into Mom on the way down. She glared. "Young lady, where is your uniform?"

I just shrugged my shoulders. "In my closet. They won't do anything, I'll make sure of it." And I ran past her without giving her time to question me further. Today seems like a good day to eat breakfast at school.

I ran into Colm outside of his house. He was waiting for the bus. "Yo Colm! What's up?" I stood next to him as we waited for the bus.

"Nothing much, Lass. Where is your uniforn?!" (I can imagine him saying this in an irish accent! It sounds so cool in my head!)

I sweat dropped. "I'll tell you the same thing I told my mom. It's in my closet."

"You know we have a strict dress code. I wouldn't want to see you getting a detention." He looked down the road to see the bus coming.

"Sheesh. They won't touch me. Stop worrying so much." The bus pulled up in front of us. I got on first sitting in an empty seat. Everyone was staring at me.

"Mind your own business, creeps." Colm sat down next to me blocking my view from my last victem, Mimi. I'm surprised she had the nerve to even come to school today. She looked ticked! It makes me feel good to know people hate me.

I decided to take out my iphone to listen to music. It was still a half hour before we got to the school. I put in my head phones, putting the music on shuffle. First song that came up, What Hurts The Most by Rascall Flatts. I started singing along outloud. When the song was over, I heard everyone aplauding.

I stood up and took a bow. "Thank you! Thank you." I took out my headphones and saw that Colm was applauding as well.

"You have an amazing voice, Pan." He smiled at me. For some reason, my face heated up. I turned my face away.

"Whatever..."

I decided to text my mom. That dream is so vivid. It's like it's real. I need to figure out what she's hiding.

'_Mom, are you keeping a secret?'_

_'What do you mean sweetie?'_

_'I mean that dream i told you about. It happened again. It seems so...real.'_

_'...'_

_'Mom!'_

_'I'll tell you tonight... Get through school first...'_

_'Alright. See you later. Love you.'_

That went smoother than I thought... Right at that moment, a sharp pain shot through my back. I tried to hold back the scream, but I failed I could feel something ripping through my skin. After the pain finally ceased, I looked back, my eyes brimmed with tears, only to find what I never expected. Angel wings.

Colm was looking at me wide-eyed. "Pan...?" I could feel eyes on me from everyone on the bus. I lost it. I shot up through the roof and flew away. I didn't fly home, or to the school. No, I went to a place where no one would find me.

I landed in front of an old werehouse. It was pretty sturdy, but nobody would chance it. I went here everytime I felt like being alone...

I sat on an old couch that was left there. I can't believe I have wings! I know it might sound cool, but having them grow out of no where, screaming in front of people who thought you were tough, and having your mom keep this a secret from you makes you feel like crap! I sat there, hugging my knees. I felt like crying, but I couldn't. Even with no one around, I can't be weak.

I heard foot steps coming closer to me. Thinking it was one of my parents, I ignored it. "Go away... I want to be alone..."

"Is that anyway to talk to a stranger?" My eyes went wide.

"17!" I jumped up from the couch standing so I could face him. He had his usual smirk plastered on his lips.

"Surprised? So they finally sprouted, huh?" He looked at my wings.

"You knew about this...? But how...?" I backed up a few steps.

"I guess Videl has more secrets kept from you." He stepped closer to me. I backed up more in resonse until I was up against a wall.

"How do you know this stuff!" He came up until he was a foot away from me.

"Like I said before, you'll find out soon enough." I felt a pain in my stomach before I blacked out, leaving the world of conciousness.

Colm's P.O.V (This is the first time I've switched, but won't be the last. All part of the plan!)

I watched as she flew through the roof, leaving a huge hole in the roof. I ran to the front of the bus. "Let me off here!"

"Sorry kid. We have to wait until the new bus comes and picks you kids up. I can't let anyone off."

I did something I never thought I would do. I rammed my shoulder through the glass door, shattering it. I tumbled to the ground, but took off running, trying to ignore the pain in my shoulder. I may not be able to catch up with her, but I know who can.

I ran non- stop to Pan's house. I took a quick breather before I knocked on the door. Pan's dad opened the door.

"Colm? Aren't you supposed to be in school...?" He arched an eyebrow at me.

"Sorry Mr. Son. Pan took off! I don't know where she went!" I was till out of breath.

"Took off? Why would she do that?"

"She...She sprouted wings..." I heard footsteps before Pan's mother pushed her father out of the way.

"Did you say wings...?" Her face was pale. I just nodded in response.

She ran out the door and told Mr. Son too put me on his back. He did so in one swift movement and took off into the air.

"Gohan, try to sense her ki." She stared strait ahead.

"I can't feel it..."

**I'm going to end it there for now. I hope you liked it! SUSPENCE! :3 See you next chapter! I love you all!**


End file.
